


Slip Up [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [62]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: It was a simple mistake... maybe not so innocent.





	Slip Up [!Art]

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how obvious it is, but in the last panel when Clint says "Like being eaten out?" Bruce looks over at Tony knowingly. ... It is meant to imply that Bruce is privy to some personal feelings on Tony's part... and that he knows that Tony would like to help Steve out in this department 😉

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dinner Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449433) by [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever)




End file.
